Glitched Reality
by FreakingCrazy
Summary: A serious take on the plot set up by Esmee, Bob, and the Glitch. Yes, really.


Ever since that fateful day, Esmee found herself drawn to glitches. Well, "drawn" isn't quite right. It was more like she was dragged in by them with no real choice.

Sometimes she wondered if it was on purpose, if the tech supporters just liked messing with her. Other people saw glitches, but they just went on with their lives. Glitching again for them was random, and everybody just got used to it. They were never ever dragged back to it, like they were some kind of weirdness magnet.

 _This is what you get, huh? Pain-In-My-Neck, pally, whoever you really are, wherever you are right now, we hope you're suffering._

She'd started seeing cracks after that day, and not just the ones in their society. Reality was fritzing out on her.

Esmee hadn't cared before about thing like "Members", hadn't known they even existed to be honest, but now she didn't have much else to do but care. The basic idea, as far as she knew, no one really talked about it, was that some wizards were born into families that somehow were "members" and the ones that weren't, weren't. Of course, it was possible for a family to "fall from favor" and somehow _lose_ the position, and some "Nonmembers" were actually able to gain it. She had to give up on asking for information at that point; after that, it was just more crazy rumors that she was actually starting to believe.

It was weird, even when taking his poor eyesight into consideration, that Headmaster Ambrose seemed to call every student the savior of the spiral. Before, she'd just chalked it up to him being senile or acting grandfatherly. But now, even after she'd "defected" in most people's eyes, he had tried to convince her to go back to fighting, acting as if he didn't have thousands, at the very least, of other students out there doing the tasks he asked. He seemed to actually think Esmee was the only one who could save the spiral, even if she was far from experienced, and she was certainly nowhere as skilled as some of the other students.

And then… There were the other students. She had never, ever seen anyone actually sit in the classrooms at Ravenwood, nor had she seen any actual classes be held there. She had received special training now and then to learn new spells, but that had always been just her and the teacher. If that was the only style of teaching they really did, why didn't the teachers have classrooms more suited for that, like Diego's arena?

Speaking of Diego's arena... Well, the whole crowns thing was more than a bit of a mess. Not just for that, but for everything. It tied into that whole "members" debacle. Finally, finally, enough protesters had gotten all of the non-members, such as herself, a way to earn crowns.

With every question there was no answer and at least two more questions down the line.

Esmee pulled herself up onto the rooftop. She'd never been able to do that before, now that she thought about it. Huh. She pulled out a shabby and worn book out of her equally tattered book bag.

She'd never been much of a reader; she'd much preferred the adventure and the fighting. Still, it was exactly what a few well traded ingredients could get someone at the Bazaar.

Esmee carefully dusted off the remaining grime that was left on the old tome. To be fair, the fact that it was practically falling apart had meant it wasn't worth too much gold in the first place.

This? This was supposed to be able to answer all her questions?

Well, what did she have to lose at this point?

Esmee warily opened the cover to find the large page full of small text. This was going to be fun, wasn't it?

 _What else has an outcast like you got to do? Keep reading Esmee._

She'd started talking to herself back in- Well, it was sometime before now, was it a few weeks? Eh, no matter. It was just getting hard to tell if she was really talking to herself or if she was hearing voices and _had_ really lost it like everyone said she did.

My name is *&%$# ?*.

Esmee scrunched up her nose and tried to sweep it away, but it wasn't mud or dust. No, the name had been scratched out. That was… Weird. Still, she wouldn't want her name in some dusty old book that could end up making the powers that be angry either.

If you're reading this, then your life has undoubtedly gone to the handbasket, I'm sorry to say. No, I don't know you, and if you're lucky, you don't know me. And if you're reading this in broad daylight where anyone can see you, you're an idiot and I can already tell you your end won't be pleasant.

She had to pause to chuckle. Alright, so this wasn't as dry and boring as the dusty ancient books she barely remembered from home. One point in the book's favor.

However, if you have any brains at all and are in some secluded area, kudos to you. You might actually make it. If you're reading this, then you've experienced logic-glitching, my own, admittedly bland, term for this phenomenon.

This is what happens when you experience a glitch, something that occurs during that glitch convinces you to change your outlook, and after that keep getting drawn to them while things start seeming to fall apart concerning the people around you. Maybe the Glitch Hotline techie you met with said something to catch your attention, maybe they were an idiot (As was the case for me), or maybe you just started thinking about it when things "clicked".

If you're still doubting, and if you are how stubborn can you get, here's a question: When were you born? When's your birthday?

Esmee's mind froze up. Birthday, birthday, she had to have a birthday. But– No, no date, no year, nothing. It was like trying to think about home- But at least then, she got an image of her old dorm.

That's right– _You don't know_. I don't know mine, no one here knows theirs. No one cares; if you ask they'll just smile and change the subject. Believe me, I've tried.

So, now that I've outlined your horribly bleak situation as well as bored you to death while I did, what are you going to do?

Well, if I really bored you to death, you're dead. I suppose that's one way, though I certainly don't recommend it.

Esmee's lips gradually twisted into a smirk and she shifted, getting comfortable on the rooftops. This was far more interesting than collecting ingredients.

The first step is to be on your guard constantly. Again, if you've lived to this point, I don't think I have to say that, but you never know. Stupidity is always advancing itself to new levels, as people are constantly willing to prove. I _do_ know that I won't have to reiterate it, not if you wish to live any longer than you have.

Now, first thing's first: You must get out. If you are staying somewhere, leave immediately. Sell all furniture, all housing, everything but the barest of necessities and that which you think can be sold at the common souk.

Souk. The word was familiar, she'd heard it before. A distant, vague memory drifted in and out, she was talking to someone… trading something, _buying_ it.

Bazaar! They meant the Bazaar! Esmee grinned, and sat up a little straighter. Well then, she had that step all taken care of, didn't she now?

Got that done? Good. Congratulations, you're one step closer to getting out of this chaos. Step two is to- Well, this may make you put down the book, and if it does, good riddance. You never would've survived anyhow if this bothered you.

You must get out of Wizarding Territory. Disguise yourself and get over to the other side.

…

Are they gone? Yes? Good. Good riddance, it's a shocker any of them lasted a day.

Esmee stopped reading as the conversation of two wizards bellow got louder, her head snapping up and her hand going for her wand.

Thankfully, it had nothing to do with her or the rooftop, and the conversation about Cat Tails of all things soon died down. She lied back down, her hand holding her upper body up as she continued reading.

In all seriousness, for those of you with brains who stayed, the truth I you will need to leave soon, if not right now. A teacher of some kind has probably already tried to convince you to go back to the way before the glitch, and if you're reading this, that means you refused. They know that, and they know who you are.

I experience the glitch with a best friend of mine. Neither of us listened to the teacher when they came, but when I left my dorm to hide and tried to convince them to do the same, they laughed it off and stayed. They were convinced I was overreacting and that they were safe.

Esmee raised her eyebrows. They did? What had happened to them? Could she still find this person and get help from them?

They weren't.

She winced and her shoulders hunched up. Should've seen that coming.

There wasn't _anything_ left of his body by the end.

So much for that.

But, really, to leave to monster territory? The only "monster" she was on good terms with was Bob, and he was probably far too busy with those crazy kids of his. Esmee had no idea how other creatures would react to her.

Then again, weren't there a few defected wizards out there already? Ones that she, and others, had been trained to hate and fight?

So, yes, leave now. Leave as quickly as you can if now isn't an option, but by all that is holy, you have got to get out soon if you've got any brains.

The second most important thing? Don't trust anybody. Believe nothing of what you hear, and only half of what you see. Until proven otherwise, everyone's out to get you.

* * *

There's only one being I can trust anymore, and he's one of the natural residents of these areas.

They'd trusted one of the "native" folks? Esmee looked around and crouched lower as she continued to creep. She felt like she was being watched…

His name is- Oh, the big lug doesn't want me to write it down. Well, his written language is far from being one of my strong suits, as annoying as that is. It doesn't matter what his name is, anyways. He was there when the glitch happened, and he wants out too. Maybe you're with someone in a similar situation, and if you are, you know where I'm coming from.

Esmee's head snapped up. Bob. Bob had been there, at the glitching when this had all started. Was he experiencing similar problems? He had a wife and kids; he had a life that shouldn't have been ruined.

Esmee had no one and no life, but that was okay. She could handle it, she was _making_ it work. But Bob…

Well, if she could find him, and it seemed like she going to have to try now, she'd know. She stuffed the book into the book bag, too antsy to be keen on risking even more now.

 _Gotta keep going, gotta keep moving…_

* * *

Now, even after spending more than enough time in the territory, it's hard to say exactly where to go and how. The inhabitants here have been getting even edgier lately, and have been switching things around. I was very lucky to get my companion to join me, as wizard hate around these parts has reached an all-time high. Don't think no longer being part of the fighting will save you, because there's a very good chance you'll still end up fighting for your life. It wasn't so bad at first, but like I said, things have been steadily going downhill.

Esmee wasn't quite sure what to do. None of the options were looking too good, and coming up with new ones only led to her getting very similar results.

She'd been caught- Stupid stupid stupid she should have known better why had she even let this happen why wasn't she payin enough attention she had been so stupid -by a lone Lumbering Troll on the prowl.

For whatever reason, he had yet to attack her. When she hadn't attacked right away, neither had he. However, that didn't mean he wasn't plotting, as much as a Lumbering Troll could anyway, and sizing her up.

Esmee carefully glanced down at her wand.

Just a quick spell, that was all it would take. She wasn't supposed to attack him, but if she didn't soon he'd be dead for sure. Esmee knew there was only so long this sudden burst of luck would hold out for, and she wasn't going to just stand there and wait for her death. So she tried while he was off his guard, jumping into a fighting stance with her wand pointed at him.

The spell fizzled.

Esmee hastily tried again, only to get the same result. She uneasily licked her lips as the Lumbering Troll realized, along with her, just what that meant.

Her magic wasn't working. Esmee glared as her enemy got closer, but she held her ground. Running would do her no good, not with her leg in the state it was, and even if she could, turning her back would be suicidal at best.

What was happening? Her magic had been perfectly fine before!

 _No, stop, run now while you can! RUN!_

Then again, the last time she'd used it had been long before she crossed the border.

Esmee was knocked to the ground by his club, which hit her square in the back of her head, blacking out almost as soon as she fell.

 _I warned you…_

* * *

"Ukir!" The Cyclops snapped. He pointed the large hammer toward her. "Okkil."

 _We'll be kept alive!_

By some miracle, that seemed to be the case. No one was attempting to chuck her into a magical duel, and no one seemed willing to challenge his orders.

"Kilor!" By the sounds of it, he was getting chewed out pretty badly. If he wasn't the reason she was in the Spiral-awful mess to begin with, Esmee just might've felt sorry for him. "AKIL!"

 _Is that snickering?_

Sure sounded like it, jeering too. It didn't matter, though, because he was the reason she was here, so pity for her captor was just as absent and empty as a banker's heart.

Esmee shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable. She'd slept on the ground before, way back… Well, she didn't know when, but she knew she had. It was just, for whatever reason, not feeling right.

The ground was eerily flat and even.

For Bartleby's sake, she'd grown used to sleeping on top of roof tops. How pathetic did that sound?

When had she gone from being one of the most ready and recognized students to a stranger amongst her own people?

Then again, they weren't her own. She wasn't from here, this world. And she was just as recognized as any other student, it wasn't _her_ people knew so much as _what_ she did. Really, it was just a shift from one rotten situation to another, only this time she realized what it was. Before Esmee had been convinced she was happy, even if no one talked to her most of the time or she had no idea who or where her family was.

This was too mopey for her tastes. Esmee grumbled as she rolled over and tried to think about something else, something less sappy.

Like the fact that Esmee was to meet with the captain of this patrol as soon as the sun rose and she _still_ had no idea of what she could say.

 _Relax, surely we'll get an answer tomorrow. Just sleep on it._

Easy enough to say, not so easy to do. Especially not with that Lumbering Troll, who had been signed up as her guard for the night against his will, glaring holes into her back.

This was better than being back in the Commons, true, but that didn't make it safe, not by a long shot.

* * *

It turned out she didn't need an answer. Sometime later, could've been hours- felt like days –a very unexpected answer more or less jumped on her with its hand extended. Her "guard" ended up being her escape, waking her up in the middle of the night and helping her sneak out.

It was incredibly fun to do, if not unbelievably easy. Still, beggars couldn't be choosers.

She'd gotten out with her wand, her book bag and the sole book in it, along with all the ingredients she'd collected.

"Ergh." Esmee tensed at the sound. Even if she knew he was there, it was almost impossible not to react immediately to the deep groan. None of it would have been possible if it weren't for this one guy.

"Uh- er- thanks." It hadn't been this hard talking to Bob.

 _No, but then, you and Bob had little to do but talk and be peaceful and you didn't owe him for that. You owe this guy, though, don't you? You owe him more than he can ever possibly know._

If he hadn't let her live that first time, if he'd just gotten into a duel with her like almost any other being would have and finished her off…

She'd have resurrected in the Commons, and there was no way Esmee could make it out a second time. No, she'd be _deleted_ if that happened.

She owed this fella more than she'd owed almost anybody. The only person higher was Headmaster Am- Well, while he had provided her with free education and rooming, she'd seen how many lies and tricks were sown into that one. Alright, this guy had done more for her than anybody else, at least as much as she remembered.

She was indebted to a Lumbering Troll. Dandy, that.

Well, might as well get it out of the way…

"Say pal, whaddya say to gettin out of here with me?" Esmee licked her lips nervously, fully prepared for him to change his mind, wake up and come to his senses really, and slam her in the face with that club.

* * *

"How- How old are ya, anyways?"

"Arck." She felt oddly relieved. Okay, so not much older than her. By Bartleby, they were practically the same age!

"That's- Uh, not common, is it?" Bob had seemed far too shocked when he'd found out her age for it to be at all common. Then again… Maybe things had changed. It wouldn't really surprise her, the "opposing" side had been getting all too antsy lately, if they'd started recruiting younger creatures…

"Urk." Wow. Hit the nail on the head. They'd really felt it necessary to- Welp, just went to show that both sides were pretty much becoming cesspools.

Esmee tried to be as casual as she could, sneaking a look at her companion. Maybe it was her own left over bias, but she hadn't expected him to be so well-spoken. He spoke as if he were Shakespeare.

Hold on, Shakespeare…

She'd never used that name before, never heard anybody else use it. But right then, it had just popped up and she knew what it meant and that it was a name.

Esmee couldn't help but smirk. They were getting closer, and she was finally getting some info.

"Eragh?" Her smirk faded as she was reminded of her companion. She looked over at him, directly, and wondered what she was supposed to say. This was her chance to make herself out to be an all-knowing adult, then she'd get more chance of him listening to her when and where it counted.

 _Esmee… THE TRUTH!_

"Not a year younger." Great, there went that chance.

"Oruk." Esmee wasn't sure what to do about that. Did she feel complimented or did she threaten him and sock him in the face?

"Er- Uh- Thank you. Yeah, thanks." Oh, by Bartleby, she hadn't meant to sound so flustered! She was blushing too, wasn't she? Darn it! Esmee mentally smacked herself. Pull it together, he's a Lumbering Troll…

 _Bob was a Rotting Fodder. Your point?_

"You're not half bad yourself." Esmee smiled, but she already knew it looked more than a bit crooked. Darn it all, calm, cool, and collected. Snap outta it!

"Uek." He pointed to himself. Huh, wait a minute, didn't that translate to- Oh. Ohhhhh. That explained the shunning she's seen and why he was so happy to get out. Well, that was a nice change from the usually complex names.

"Esmee, ex-life wizard." She offered a hand and the two shook on it. If there was something to be said for him, he had far from a soft grip. "Nice to meet ya, Rick."

* * *

Esmee looked around, more for the sake of doing so than actually worrying about getting ambushed. The place was deserted, not that she could really see why.

It was pretty good, so far as the weather in the territories here went. It wasn't raining, even if the clouds above them were as dark as mud, and there were only a few breezes. The fog was very light, almost nonexistent.

Rick, however, was not as sure about it as she was. He seemed jumpy, constantly looking over his shoulder. That alone was enough reason to at least check every now and then. He was the expert when it came to these areas, after all. More than she could ever be.

Then again, maybe this kind of weather just didn't mix well with creatures like him.

"Orrruk?" Rick pointed at the map. Esmee smirked, glad that it wasn't anywhere near as bad having someone along as she had thought it would be. He didn't prattle on about nothing, as the pixies back at home she'd had to travel with for a while had. His questions were straight and to the point, but not simpleminded either.

Really, she'd lucked out.

"The idea is that once we get through here, we just have to get to that bridge there and we'll be home free. See, there's supposed to be a gate of some kind there, one that'll take us out of here." She let her finger trace the circle. Home. Then she'd be home, wherever that was.

"Urk?"

"Nah, ya won't have to be magic to get through." Esmee scratched the back of her head. "Least, I don't think so. We'll cross that one when we get to it."

Rick didn't seem convinced, but he let it drop.

* * *

It was late, and she was lucky enough to catch sight of the fog thickening just enough. It should have been foreboding, but really it ended up more comforting. It made Rick relax, and it could act just as good as a cover for them as it could for their enemies.

She had decided to take watch, making the time pass by reading the book. This page overall had a more hasty feel to it, the writing jagged and uneven, the words jumping all over the place.

There is a voice in my head, a voice that has been growing louder, more prominent as of late.

Esmee's eyes widened. Wait, what? Her hands gripped the book tighter.

Perhaps I've snapped, no shock there, but mayhap they really do exist. They keep insisting that I keep them around and listen to them, that they're actually helping me and not being a burden and a spy.

I believe they were put in my head by Ambrose, or perhaps this world itself when I was taken here.

However, I have managed to finally, finally rid myself of them. I suggest you do too, at whatever cost is necessary. I have no idea if the voice was tracking me or just a product of me going insane, shouldn't surprise me, but I had to be sure. I've come too far too be tripped up now, and if you're reading this, then you have too.

She just couldn't _believe_ it! How _tragic_! _Right_ , like she had any voices in her head and hadn't noticed by now. Even for this person, who wrote about being monitored by things they couldn't see and their reality likely being built and made-up, this was nuts. Esmee grinned to herself and tried not to chuckle. She decided, on a whim, her spirts already high, to ask a question. Soft enough to not wake Rick up, but loud enough that it almost sent her into another fit of snickers. She knew it made her look cracked; there was no way she'd get a response. "Hello, anyone there?"

 _It took you long enough._

HOLY-

Esmee sat up straight, her heart pounding a hundred miles per hour.

 _Well?_

"Get out. Get out! I have no idea how you got into my head, ya freaky disembodied whack job, but ya can get right on back outta it now!" Esmee hissed, her eyes darting wildly, was this a spell someone was casting? It had to be, and she just couldn't see them.

 _I've been here ever since you arrived. I helped talk to Bob, helped on all your quests, and have kept you from getting yourself killed. Aren't I real?_

"Aren't ya fake?" Esmee snarled to herself. By Bartleby, if Rick woke up and heard her, talking to herself like some kinda loon, he'd think she'd lost it. Still, this blank pasty in her head was more than a little grating. "Look, Jiminy Cricket, buzz off. Your advice has reached its limit; it's no longer of any use, to me or anyone else! I've had ya in my head for more than long enough. Beat it!"

 _This is my world, not yours. This stopped being your body the day you came here. I have just as much right as you do to be here._

"I didn't have a choice, I was taken here." Not like she'd cared at first. Who didn't want to be whisked away to a land of wizards only to find out that they were the only hero who could do the job? Esmee had learned, though, that she was the "only" hero amongst thousands of other "only" heroes. Lies upon lies. It wasn't like this voice was really her at all, right?

 _Boo-hoo, mope some more why don't you? Besides that, if I told you yes, would you even believe me?_

"I'm no idiot. You'd only lie to save your own skin, ya lily-livered coward." Rick grunted in his sleep and Esmee shut her trap and quickly lied back down. The fraidy-cat in her head didn't speak up again, so at least it sounded like it'd finally taken the hint.

She should've felt better then, having just been removed of an annoying yapping person she couldn't see, but Esmee really didn't. Lousy good-for-nothing voice…

* * *

The next time she heard from it, Rick and her had ended up setting off a set of alarms in what had appeared to be abandoned land. She'd managed to barely get back into the undergrowth, but Rick had been snared.

Esmee recognized that Spiral-forsaken glow. The rope had some kind of protective spell on it, which meant it would be near impossible to shake off and would end up consistently hurting Rick every few minutes or so until he wouldn't be able to take no more. He'd be dead, would respawn back wherever it was monsters respawned, and that'd be that.

"There's no way I can get through that kind of magic." She'd had more than enough trouble with the nuts and bolts of it in the past, even back when magic came easily to her.

 _If you let me, I could try._

"Let you…" Esmee mumbled, eyes still looked onto Rick, who was having no luck with the ropes thanks to whatever spell had been used on him. "Are you nuts?! If I do that, you'll never let me back! You'll just shove me back down and run as fast as ya can for 'home', with me in tow!"

 _Esmee, you do realize I could've taken control long before now, and that I still can? If I had wanted to go back, I would've by now._

Esmee, against her will really, froze again. No, that wasn't true- Why wouldn't she take the chance and bolt while she could?

 _Because I'm you- In a fashion. I was there with you when we talked to Bob. Best I can figure, you and I were the same person for at least a while. It was after I went pacifist that we split, for whatever reason. For weeks, it's been "glitching" back and forth- sometimes we were the same person, and other times I'm just a voice in your head while you're at the helm. Esmee- You and I, for the longest time, were the same person. Granted, while this seems to no longer be the case, I still want to help you; I have no interest in harming or being twofaced with someone who is fundamentally me._

Esmee wanted to argue. If this was all just a bluff, she'd be as good as dead. Not to mention what would happen to Rick… Then again, right here and now, it seemed like it was sure that Rick would croak.

"Do what ya have to do." She sighed and leaned back.

* * *

She was swallowed up by the darkness, and was left- Floating, sorta. She was in what looked like an endless pitch black room, with just the barest of light coming from- Heck, Esmee had no idea. It was definitely dark, but it wasn't freaky. It was more comfy, even if that didn't make a lick of sense.

 _I'll let you back once I get him out, okay?_

Esmee looked around. Where in the world could that voice have even come… She shrugged and shook her head. There was no sense in trying to figure out a place like this; it was already freaky enough.

"How in the world can ya be better at it than me if we're the same person and all?"

 _Perhaps the book was right in a sense; Maybe I was put here by the world, or even Headmaster Ambrose, when you came through. Wouldn't it make sense for them to make me more magical so I could handle the spells?_

"Hey, hey! It's not like I can't do any spells or anythin… I'm just not so good at that kind, but even then I can still fight."

 _Ha-ha, easy there. I know that, because if you weren't, you wouldn't still be able to do spells such as the Leprechaun one. However, I am perhaps just a bit more efficient at them, not that that's really any fault of your own._

"Hmph." Esmee crossed her arms and glared, not that she had much of a target. "Fine. Don't go gettin all high and mighty, though. I can probably beat ya in half a dozen other ways."

 _I'm sure you're right._

They didn't sound like they were talking down to her, as so many countless people before had. No, this was just… Calm, even light. It was like they actually believed her, even agreed, which felt… Surprisingly good.

The feeling faded fast, however, as some amount of time went by and still nothing. If the attempt failed, and the other-her was caught or- or worse, would she know? Or would Esmee not find out until it was too late? And Rick…

"Hey, any luck?" The answer wasn't anything like what she wanted to hear.

 _J-just a minute. I'm having just a slight bit of a struggle at the moment, this charm is mighty powerful, but I'm sure I can get it in a jiffy._

"Look, this here's Rick's life at stake. If you're lying to me, there's goin to be far more costs for ya than just your stingin pride." Esmee clenched her hands and grit her teeth. They didn't have any time for this.

Thankfully, the response was quicker this time, but just as shaky.

 _No, no, I've got this. I really do. There's n-no need to- Got it!_

"Ya sure?" Esmee quickly asked herself if she could just force her way back into the body. What if something happened and both Rick and the other-her got caught? Their "reward" for the attempt would be nothing short of murder.

 _Yes, yes, I'm sure. Well, now I just have to- Oh. Give me another moment._

"Ya know that makes it sound like we're more than just a bit behind da eight ball, right?" Esmee prepared herself to power through. It was a mental thing, wasn't it? If she just-

 _Yes, but I do have it, really. Just sit tight, I swear, I'll let you back in just a tick._

"… Fine." Esmee crossed her arms. This was going to go horribly wrong; she could already see it happening. "Ya better know what you're doin."

 _Little faith in me, that's all I ask._

And already it was seeming like too much. However, Esmee, in what she thought was some very strong self-restraint, didn't say that. After all, it seemed like everyone was still alive- It could've been worse.

That was when the place flooded with the smell of fire and smoke, thick enough to choke a horse.

Had to have faith, had to have faith, had to hope for the best.

Esmee didn't like it much, but she didn't really have a choice either.

"Dandy pickle we're in." She muttered. When the other spoke up again, it was calm and smooth, luckily, and not panicky like she'd been half expecting.

 _Quit moaning, I've got it. Let's just see if you can "take the helm" once again._

"I should." Esmee lunged, mentally or spiritually or whatever-the-heck-you-wanted-to-call-it-ually. It felt like being dumped into a bucket of ice water with all her limbs prickling lime they were asleep.

When she opened her eyes, which was far harder to do than it should have been, she found herself alone with Rick caked in mud and the Spiral knew what else. But he seemed safe, and nothing on her felt broken, and that was all that mattered. By the smell of things, both of them were singed and smoking, but that was better than being dead and roasted.

 _You say that now, you weren't the one dodging those blasts._

And how was that Esmee's fault?

* * *

 _You do realize that's where I've been for the past few weeks?_

"Just goes to show we're not all too bright, huh?" Her shoe scuffed the ground and she shoved her hands into her robe pockets. "Thank you for your help, by the way. Ya didn't have to help us, but you did anyway, and that's… Well, I really- Really 'preciate that."

 _Why wouldn't I help you, you're me. I do get what you mean though; I assure you, it's no problem._

"Just take da Spiral-forsaken thanks already and be done wit it." Esmee grumbled. There was being modest and then there was being ridiculous. "You're not me, not really, and ya know it. While we mighta been the same at one point, we're two rather poles apart people now. You're _not_ me, and we both know that. You're too smart not to."

 _You would've done the same._

 _No, I wouldn't._ The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed them back again. No need to screw it up. "Look, ya- Hey, can I call ya something else? 'Other-me''s just too ridiculous and it's gettin more than a slight bit repetitive."

 _Fine with me, it's been a tad confusing for me as well. What do you want to call me?_

"It's your name, ya chose."

 _… Cass._

Her nose wrinkled up. It sounded so- normal.

"No offense, but why Cass? Ya have your choice of any name, why not go for something a bit cooler?"

 _Because it's normal. When we get out, I'd like to be able to introduce myself as someone with a rational name, not AwesomeMcCoolwhatever, because it's likely that wherever it is that's out there, that kind of name won't be at all inconspicuous. Otherwise, your name probably wouldn't be Esmee._

"Sounds good." She walked back over to where Rick was tending the fire. "Speakin of which, what do ya want to do once we get out?"

 _Nurse, perhaps? We could help heal, at least if we happen to be old enough to work there, what with my magic and your potions._

"It's an idea, Cass, it's an idea." She scratched her chin. Honestly, so long as they were away from here and she could make potions, she was happy. "Course, I think it'd be awful boring."

 _Oh, but you never know. Beggars can't be choosers, correct? I guess it really depends on what's waiting for us once we get out, though._

The last part sounded so sad that it was jarring, and Esmee had to stop. A look from Rick got her to start again, but she was still scowling.

"Ya don't think…" When had she even become so attached to this crazy girl? For Bartleby's sake, when had Esmee stopped thinking of her as an annoying voice and as a person?

 _I was put here be this world, or at least someone of it. There is a very good chance that when, if, you get out, I will… Cease to exist. Come to think of it, the same could be said for Rick._

"Why couldn't it just be that simple? Collect your ingredients, make your potions, do quests for people, and go to bed every night feelin good and ready for another day." She griped, clutching the accursed book in her hands. It had been so much help, and at the same time it'd been no help at all.

 _Happy is the country that has no history. Unfortunately, the Spiral has plenty of it- All bad._

"Fair enough, I s'pose." Esmee lied down and shut her eyes. It was pretty quiet, save for one cat in the distance that was screaming bloody murder, and she had no doubt she'd fall right off into sleep. Of course, Rick chose then to show that he wasn't as asleep as either of them'd believed.

"Ereck." She sat up quickly, eyes slightly wider. Had she heard that right. "Ukoct."

Esmee wondered if Cass had heard that too.

 _I heard it, but I shouldn't have this much trouble believing it._

Rick wanted to know exactly what was going on; the jig was up. It only made sense; he'd been there when the switched, he had heard her talking to Cass, which probably made her seem mad as a hatter and twice as wild.

"I-it's nothing Rick. Nothin important. I was just- just thinkin, that's all, sorry if I woke ya."

"Ack." _Liar_. They both knew it.

 _Well, perhaps telling him the truth would be the best course of action?_

To have him think she'd gone mad or that something was seriously wrong with her? No thanks.

 _If you don't, I will._

Having saved both their hides or not, Cass was, on some level, still an infuriating voice with a enraging amount of power for being just that- a voice.

 _If I wanted to, I could make it so that you are the bothersome voice in my head, don't forget that._

In the end, Cass hadn't had to take control, but it had been a battle to get out the explanation.

Surprising them both yet again, Rick only laughed, but it seemed like he fully believed her.

* * *

The days leading up to them getting to their escape was surprisingly dull, with only one close call involving a stray orc.

The tower looked abandoned, dank and duty as it was.

Esmee quickly leafed through the last pages of the book. What now?

I leave tonight, with him. If all goes well, we'll make it out, onto whatever's really out there. I wish you the best of luck, honestly, and I hope you survive. If you've made it here, to the end, you probably will.

There was more, though it looked far more rushed than most of the book had.

These could be my last words, the only bit that ever says I existed. I could die, or we could escape. Either way, I'm never coming back. If you've stuck with me, thank you so much, really. I think I owe you my name, at the very least, for going along with me. Yes, I scratched out my name in the beginning earlier, but that was because I didn't want to include my name until I was sure I was almost out– or almost dead. Well, I'm there now.

Esmee leaned forward, eyes widening. Since she'd opened the crazy book, they'd both wondered "Who is this?". They were finally going to find out!

'Bout time, to be honest.

 _Shh, they had their reasons, I'm sure._

"Yeah yeah, security." Esmee grumbled trying to keep her voice low.

My name is –

…

…

…

It ended there, a hasty dash cutting across the page. They'd been cut off before they could write it.

What had happened? Were they attacked? Did they die?

A more chilling thought crept in.

Was whatever had interrupted them still in here?

 _Esmee… Get out. Get out now!_

Esmee's hand had her wand in it before she could blink.

" _RICK_!" He grabbed her other hand, but that was the most either of them could do. A word flashed before her eyes.

 **ABRACADBRA**

The two of them were swallowed up by the darkness, and when it left, the room was once again silent and empty.

* * *

 **Yes, this is a straight and serious one-shot based off of Esmee, Bob, and the Glitch. With a actual emotions and drama. No, I don't know what I'm smoking or drinking, but it _must_ be something strong. And for everyone's sake, no you can't have any.**


End file.
